Scary Bee
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Yugi needs Yami's help to get a scary bee out of his room. Will Yami be able to help or will he chicken out? Puzzleshipping and maybe slight puppyshipping if you see it that way. Based on a similar life story i had.


_**Hey guys, I just came up with this like corny one shot. This actually happened to me, but I re-wrote it into something funny. Hope you like it and it makes you chuckle.**_

_**(Yugi's POV)**_

I ran out of my room, I was so scared right now. "YAMI." I screamed. I ran down the stairs and headed for the living room. I stopped in front of Yami and hid behind him. "Yami, you need to help me." I said.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked in concern. I was shaking in so much fear.

"There's a b-b-b." I said shakily.

"What?" He asked.

"There's a b-b-b." I said again just as shakily. Yami grabbed my shoulders and kneeled down in front of me. His face showed great annoyance.

"Yugi, if you don't tell me what the hell you are freaking out about I can't help you. Now please take a deep breath and tell me what is it?" He said.

I took a deep breath, "There's a scary bee in my room." I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?" He asked.

"I SAID THERE IS A REALLY SCARY BEE IN MY ROOM AND I NEED YOU TO KILL IT." I yelled. I was breathing heavily and a little bit annoyed and yet still terrified. Yami was silent but he soon started to chuckled and then even started laughing. I growled and stomped my foot, "Yami, I'm being serious." I whined. He stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry aibou but, why are scared of a small bumble bee?" He asked. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me back to my room. I was fighting to get my hand back but he wouldn't let me go no matter how I tried. He stopped in front of my door and grabbed the knob of my door.

"Yami let me go. I don't want to go in there. The bee is gonna get me." I cried. Yami sighed and let go of my hand.

"Very well, just wait out here and I will tell you when I killed the 'scary bee' in your room." He mocked. I pouted and he twisted the knob and walked inside. I waited outside my door and waited. I heard Yami's footsteps walking around my room so he must be looking for it. "Yugi I don't see any." But he stopped mid-sentence. My heart beat started to increase, what happened?

"Y-Yami." I called to him outside the door. The door slammed open and Yami ran out the door.

"BEEEE~." He yelled. He ran down the hall and out the door. My jaw was on the ground from shock. Even my big bad Yami couldn't kill the scary bee. The bee flew out of my room and right in front of me. It buzzed around and my eyes were wide.

"YAMI." I yelled and ran for my life. I ran out of the house and ran far away. I found Yami sitting on a bench, shaking just as much as I was. "Y-Yami, are you ok?" I asked. He looked over at me and I sat down.

"I never knew a bumble bee could be so scary and huge." He said shakily. He put his arms around my waist and sat me in his lap.

"I didn't either until I was 5. Then I knew better." I explained. Yami looked at me with curiosity. "When I was five I was sitting outside in my mother's house and I was picking flowers for her. And I was about to pick up another flower when I saw a bee on it. But, it wasn't any other bee, it was huge and it crawled on my hand. I was really nervous. My mother told me not to move and it will go away. I was so nervous that I was shaking at it stung me. But, a regular bee only can sting once but this bee kept stinging me multiple times. That's when I discovered that it was a wasp and it could sting me as many times as it can. It finally left and my hand was in so much pain that I had to go to the hospital and get it checked out. I still get nightmares about that." I said. Yami looked down at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Aibou." He apologized.

"It was very dramatizing to me. I was so scared of bees that whenever I see one I scream and run away. I even did that when we did a lesson on bees in science last year. Not very good for my image." I said.

Yami held me closer, "Maybe we should get Joey to help us out. I'm sure he won't mind." Yami suggested. I nodded and we stood up and headed to the Kaiba mansion since we were not stepping into that house with a bee on the loose.


End file.
